Traffic signals communicate important and/or useful information regarding roadway operations. However, traffic signals such as traffic lights can provide a coarse communication system enabled merely for direct, one-way signalling without additional information. Such coarse communications can inherently create inefficiencies and/or can cause discomfort in the driving experience. Predicting operation of traffic signals can mitigate the inefficiencies and/or discomfort created by coarse communications by accurately anticipating traffic signal behaviour permitting appropriate driving response.